There is conventionally known a ferrite clamp as a device for absorbing noise flowing through an electric cable. The ferrite clamp includes a ferrite core which can be attached around the electric cable. The ferrite core is a magnetic body. A noise current flowing through the electric cable is absorbed by the ferrite core.
The aforementioned ferrite clamp includes, for example, a pair of plastic case parts. The ferrite core is fixed in the pair of plastic case parts. Specifically, a cylindrical ferrite core is axially divided into halves (hereinafter, each core after being divided is referred to as a divided core), and the divided cores are fit in the pair of plastic case parts connected with a hinge. The electric cable is clamped from outside of the electric cable by the divided cores together with the case parts. That is, the ferrite clamp of a type described above is attached in a middle of the electric cable (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).